Our baby 1  sauske's babies
by WinglessLittleAngel
Summary: this is the first put your self in the place of the main charator


Great, just great, I let my guard down for a moment and I get pregnant. Damn you Sasuke! You took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. You watched as the leaves danced with in the wind, the rustling was somewhat soothing. Should I tell him? Does he want to know? Would he care? Probably not, he was so busy with his whole 'revenge' dream...a baby would just get in the way. I should tell him anyway or maybe it would be best if I didn't...damn! These thoughts ran through your head, giving you a headache. You sighed and stood up slowly; resting on the tree behind you, your hands gently lied on your stomach. ''Of course this would happen to me'' You whispered to yourself or so you thought. ''What would happen to you?'' Sakura asked walking closer to you. You personally had nothing against her even though she was a 'Sasuke Fangirl'and she was annoying but she has changed a little throughout the years. ''Nothing, Sakura'' You said not making direct eye contact. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips ''Tell me _'' She said. You glared at her ''Don't talk to me like that! And I said before it's nothing!'' You growled. Even though she has changed, she was still a 'Sasuke fangirl' she would probably kill you if she found out you were pregnant with his child. ''Sorry, I was just trying to help'' She said backing off. You sighed ''It's okay...I know you mean well'' ''So, will you tell what's wrong?'' She asked concerned plastered over her face. Maybe I should tell her, she could help...she'll probably find out anyway...it's worth a try... ''Fine...Sakura the truth is...I'm one month pregnant with Sasuke's child'' You sighed and looked her straight in the eyes; they held pure anger, just like you suspected would happen. ''YOU WHAT!'' She screamed ''I let my guard down...I fell for his stupid charm! I'm so stupid...this is my fault, this is my burden'' You whispered, letting a single tear slip down your cheek. Sakura's anger faded into sympathy. ''It's okay'' Sakura said stepping closer and wrapping her arms around you; you returned the gesture, even though you hated to emit it you really needed the hug; this is where you realized something ''Sakura...'' You said pulling away and looked into her eyes ''I don't have parents, I don't have friends, I have no one at least that's what I thought...I've always had you and Sasuke and even Naruto...I've always had people there with me I was never alone...and I want to thank you for being there for me'' You said smiling a little, Sakura eyes started to tear up as she smiled ''Oh _!'' She said hugging you again ''I'll be here when you and Sasuke have the baby!'' ''Umm Yeah'' You said ''He does know...right?'' ''No'' You said simply ''You should go tell him'' ''I know but hes so fixed with Itachi'' ''If he leaves then me and Naruto will help you'' ''Thank you...I should go know'' You said walking back to the village, leavening a very confused Sakura behind. You walked through the empty streets of Konoha; it was probably midnight by now. After having your little talk with Sakura yesterday you grew somewhat confident in telling Sasuke the truth so now you headed towards the training grounds were Sasuke would most likely be. By the time you arrived at the training grounds it had started raining. You walked in to the area but no one was there, maybe Sasuke wasn't here? Suddenly a blow to your stomach and you went flying into a tree and fell to the ground. You clutch your stomach. Shit. You looked up to see Sasuke stand there, a smug look on his look on his face. You glared at him ''You know you shouldn't let your guard down'' He smirked. Yeah, now you tell me you asshole. ''Shut up, Uchiha'' You growled. Sasuke eyes widened and he pouted his lips. You only called him by his last name if something was wrong. You slowly stood up, shaking; you just lost all your confidents. ''What the hell is wrong with you?'' He asked, anger rising ''I cant believe you just kicked me in the freaking stomach! You're such an ass sometimes!'' You yelled at him. He merely blinked, perplex about the way you were acting. You didn't blame him you two usually train together and this is what normally happens but now with the baby you didn't want to take any chances. ''Sorry, Sasuke, I didn't mean to snap'' You sighed. ''Hn'' Was all he said. You looked up into the darken sky and felt the cool rain drops slide down your face, if you stayed any longer you might get sick. Let's get it over with. You looked back down and stared into those gorgeous dark brown eyes of his. ''Sasuke I didn't come here to spar, I came here to tell you something important'' You said. He stared at you with curiosity ''I'm pregnant Sasuke, with your child'' You sighed. His eyes widened and you thought you heard him gasp. He quickly looked down at his feet, fists clenching. You just stood there waiting for some reply; you knew you shouldn't push him. He look back up and looked you in the eye, you already knew what he was going to say. ''_ I love you'' he started ''But?'' You asked ''But I can't'' ''What do you mean?'' You asked, even though you knew he was going to say that you couldn't help but get angry ''I was planning on leaving the village tomorrow, I need to get stronger'' ''I know, I just thought you would like to know'' ''Hn'' he said, you glared at him; that was all he could say? You let a single tear roll down your cheek ''I can't believe that I thought that maybe, just maybe you would change and forget about Itachi and stay with me and this baby but I guess that was just a dream. You know Sasuke, you are truly worse than your brother will ever be!'' You yelled at him, his eyes widen ''What did you say?'' He glared at you ''You heard me, Uchiha! Good bye, I hope you enjoy your time with Orochimaru!'' You screamed before walking away. That was the last time you saw Sasuke, you heard Sakura say that he left for Orochimaru, just like he said. Once Sasuke left, you told Naruto about the baby, he totally freaked out and said if he ever saw Sasuke again he would punch him right in the face. Soon after you told Naruto almost the whole village knew and were willing to help you, except Ino...and most of the girls, who were so jealous of you. Naruto help you move into a new, bigger apartment and Shikamaru got of his lazy ass and helped you with the nursery room, surprising both Shikamaru and Naruto got really involved and was a little to protective of you but you didn't mind, it was like having two big brothers, they always fought over the littlest things, even what sex the baby was going to be. Naruto wanted it to be a boy while Shikamaru wanted it to be a girl. Sakura was there to she helped you more with the emotional side since the boys weren't so good at that. 8 months went by and the baby was on its way...well it was meant to be. ''So when is this baby meant to be coming out?'' Naruto asked poking your stomach ''It'll come when it comes'' Shikamaru said, getting annoyed with Naruto ''Guys you need to stop fighting!'' Sakura said ''Hey I was just asking!'' Naruto said ''Quiet! You'll give _ I headache!'' Sakura retaliated ''You guys will give me a headache'' Shika sighed ''Shut up you lazy ass!'' Naruto yelled. You suddenly felt a contraction, you cringed. ''Umm guys?'' You said ''Naruto you are so troublesome!'' ''Yeah well you suck'' ''Naruto youre so lame!'' ''GUYS!'' You screamed, everyone went quiet and looked at you. ''The baby's coming'' you said calmly. They just blinked at you and you looked at them ''Oh my god! The baby's coming'' Sakura yelled. Naruto helped you up and you guys took off to the hospital. Sakura held your hand as you pushed, the boys were waiting in the waiting room. ''Okay just one more push...'' ''Come on _'' Sakura said. Then you heard crying ''It's a beautiful baby boy'' The nurse said. You sighed in relief but then another contraction happen ''Wha...there's another one'' The doctor said ''What!'' You and Sakura screamed. ''One more push, Ms _'' The doctor said. You screamed and pushed ''It's a beautiful baby girl!'' The nurse said. You took in a deep breath and exhaled. The nurse gave you your new babies. The boy looked just like Sasuke while the girl looked like you. ''They're gorgeous'' Sakura said, you let her hold the baby boy. Naruto and Shikamaru rushed into the room and they both almost fainted when they saw two. ''Whoa! There are two of them!'' Naruto almost yelled ''Ssh...Youll wake them, baka!'' Sakura glared ''So girls or boys?'' Shikamaru asked walking towards you and sitting next to you ''Both'' You said, with a slight smile on your face ''Wow. What are you going to call them'' Naruto ask playing with your little boy's hand. You looked out the window and saw that it was raining ''I'll call the girl Amaya, meaning night rain and the boy Reizo meaning Cool and Calm'' You said 3 years later, you were celebrating your twins 3rd birthday. Reizo grew to look more like his father everyday while Amaya looked more like you. At least it was easy to tell them apart. You sat on the park bench watching your children play when a man walked up to them. You panicked and quickly rushed to your children. You stared at the man...he look familiar ''Hello _'' He said, his voice enchanted you. ''Sasuke?'' You half asked ''Are these my children?'' He asked. You nodded still trying to process what was happening ''Their beautiful'' He said bending over and patting Reizo's head ''Sasuke...''You whispered as Amaya grabbed the your pinky and tugged at it lightly ''Is 'hat daddy?'' She asked, you stared into her innocent eyes and smiled ''Yes, yes it is daddy'' You smiled at her. She gasped and then rushed over to Sasuke and wrapped her little arms around him ''Daddy is back! Daddy wont leave again will he!'' She asked. Sasuke smiled, yes smiled. ''I wont leave again'' He said picking her up ''Promise?'' Reizo asked. Sasuke look down at him ''Promise'' He said. He looked back up at you and walked closer to you until your lips were inches apart ''I love you _'' He whispered ''I love you too'' And with that you stepped forward brushing your lips against him ''Come on, Naruto's holding a 'surprise' party for Amaya and Reizo'' You smiled, he smiled too. 


End file.
